


when two meet

by meshiin



Series: Ongniel week shenanigans [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One
Genre: Detroit : Became Human AU, I Robot AU, M/M, android!Daniel, child!lee woojin, human!seongwu, tw:assault, yes I mixed those two things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: Seongwu encountered a deviant android with his own story to tell. I Robot x Detroit : Become Human AU.





	when two meet

Ahn Junyoung, one of the lead researchers of Android from Cyberlife in South Korea, jumped from his office this morning. He was killed instantly. This news shocked Korea since the man was one of the first people to introduce the Android to the nation and held his reputation well as one of Korea’s bright Android researcher.

To fix the damage, Cyberlife sent one of their researchers, Ong Seongwu, to collect any data that could be found in Ahn Junyoung’s apartment and bring them back to the laboratory back in Seoul. So here is Seongwu, inside a dusty apartment at the outskirts of the city, trying to make his way to collect ‘important things’ before the police confiscated them.

Seongwu remembered he complained about shouldn’t Android would do this kind of job? However his supervisor shook their head lightly upon hearing Seongwu’s complain. The documents that Ahn Junyoung hid inside his apartment might be important so a human should be the one who collected them.

“I’m going to whine to Minhyun later.” Seongwu grumbled as he made his way to the messy desk of in one of Ahn Junyoung’s room. Seongwu doesn’t like working silently, so he reached a remote and turned on the television (he was pretty shocked the electricity is still up and running). He turned down the volume so that he’s the only one who’ll hear it.

He’s pretty lucky his supervisor gave him a list to where to look instead of letting Seongwu getting lost inside the said huge apartment. All Seongwu had to do is picked up those files.

The apartment was pretty big and he should’ve known since Ahn Junyoung is one of the richest people in South Korea. What’s worse is the apartment is very dusty and looked pretty abandoned which was expected since Ahn Junyoung spent the last few months locked inside his lab. Some suspected the said researcher was investigating why Androids became a Deviant (Android who disobeyed their master orders), like the cases that happened in Detroit several months ago.

Seongwu remembered the conversation he had with Minhyun and Sungwoon, his co-workers several weeks ago during their breaks.

_“The three laws didn’t work with them anymore.”_

_“Them? You mean the android? Why?”_

_“One of my friends at Detroit told me that the androids, especially the deviants, have evolved. Apparently they can choose to disobey the three laws.”_

_“And became a living creatures instead of just a mere machine”_

The conversation somehow bothered Seongwu who has been studied and doing researches in this particular kind of field since he was a college student. He had engraved the three laws inside his mind since forever.

  1. _A robot/android may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm._
  2. _A robot/android must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law._
  3. _A robot/android must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws_.



So how come the Deviants, if the news that happened in Detroit, was true; could choose to disobey the three laws? It should have never.

Android was made to obey the human, having a free-will and could make a choice was not one of its functions.

Seongwu’s mind was occupied as he collected the files from a cupboard. His mind snapped back to reality when he heard a knocking on the front door, which made the male almost fell from the chair.

Seongwu looked at the clock, weird. The police should’ve arrived an hour later, according to his supervisor. Besides, the guard downstairs would’ve notified him, as he promised Seongwu earlier.

Seongwu walked cautiously to the door and opened it quietly.

To his surprise, there stood a man, a blonde-hair and bright hazel eyes. He looks like at the same age as Seongwu. The man also carried a small child in his arms, who’s sleeping soundly. The man looked distressed and as if trying to catch his breath. However, upon closing inspection, Seongwu could see a bright LED on the man’s right temple.

The man is an android.

“Is.. Ahn Junyoung, here?” the android asked in a raspy, distressed voice.

* * *

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Daniel thought.

He reported that today will be a great day, 23 degrees celcius with bright sun outside. A perfect day anyone could ask for indeed. Daniel served a fried rice as breakfast, upon 3-year-old Woojin’s request, he can remember his master, Lee Yunhee, praised his rising cooking skills.

Daniel also remembered he packed one of Yunhee’s favorite kind of _kimbab_ as lunch and made a colorful lunch for Woojin so he can eat them at the kindergarten today. Daniel also already planned what his day would be like. Dropping off Woojin’s at kindergarten, doing laundry, clean the apartment, picking Yunhee’s package at the post office, pick Woojin at the kindergarten, play with Woojin until dinner, cook dinner, watched two of his favorite people eating dinner, tucked both of them to sleep.

It was how the day could have been.

But instead, Daniel found himself that he could not move his body.

He was forced to watch Yunhee got beaten up by her ex-husband who entered the apartment by force and began to assaulting Yunhee. Yunhee’s ex-husband was still considered as Daniel’s master so Daniel had to also obey his orders.

It was devastating and horrifying. Yunhee was screaming in pain and Woojin was crying for his mother and Daniel couldn’t move to protect them. Before Daniel knew anything, something inside him snapped. And the moment he realized it, Yunhee’s ex-husband was lying on the floor unconscious.

 _I am a deviant_.

Daniel immediately picked Woojin up and secured the toddler in his arms, shielding his eyes away from the bloodied event that took place in front of him. Daniel quickly walked towards Yunhee, whose body is lying on the apartment floor.

“Yunhee.. No no no no…..” Daniel whispered in agony, devastated to see the state of the woman he cherishes as a family for so long looking so lifeless.

The woman, smiled for the last time as her eyes began to tear up, and whispered to Daniel,

“ _Run.”_

And Daniel ran.

He found himself standing in front of Ahn Junyoung’s apartment complex. His own creator. Daniel had been one of the prototype model that Junyoung crafted himself several years ago. He was in fact given to Yunhee by Junyoung as a gift as Junyoung and Yunhee are pretty close to each other. Lee Yunhee was Junyoung’s assistant researcher back in the day before she left Cyberlife.

Daniel remembered clearly when his creator pat his shoulders in a friendly manner, _“If Yunhee ever gave you a trouble, feel free to return, Daniel”_

He was surprised to be greeted by a raven-haired male instead of a friendly face. Still shocked, Daniel asked,

“Is Ahn Junyoung here?”  

* * *

 

“He’s not… Who are you?” Seongwu asked cautiously. He had worked with androids for most of his adult life, but encountering one who looked so distressed and a child on his arms, was a whole new experience. “State your model.”

“Daniel.” Daniel answered shortly, which made Seongwu raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Your model, Daniel?” Seongwu asked once again.

Daniel did not answer and Seongwu noticed the flickering light on Daniel’s uniform. _PL600_. A model that now commonly used as a personal home assistant, Seongwu thought. Seongwu remembered supervising the mass-produced of the model but Daniel looks unfamiliar.

“What business do you have with Ahn Junyoung, Daniel?” Seongwu asked carefully.

Daniel held the child close to him as he slowly opened his mouth, “Junyoung- _ssi_ said that if I ever have trouble… I am free to return here.”

“Are you in trouble, Daniel?” Seongwu began to tense and cautious. He began to suspect that Daniel is one of the Deviants, just like what happened in Detroit.

Daniel stayed quiet, he looked even more distressed and he held the small child even tightly, to which the child stirred in his sleep.

“Who’s that child there?” Seongwu calmly asked again, directing his gaze to the child.

Upon mentioning the child, Daniel’s shoulders dropped slowly and a weak smile formed on his face, “Lee Woojin. He’s three years old and loves to eat my fried rice. Woojin is a bright child.”

Seongwu noticed that Daniel looked very protective towards the Woojin toddler. He wanted to open his mouth to ask more questions but the television news that’s running behind him, stole his attention.

_We’re bringing you live from Seoul. Following the death of one of Cyberlife Korea’s branch lead researcher, Ahn Junyoung, two more researchers are found dead inside their house. We have confirmed the victim’s names, Lee Yunhee and Lee Hyogeun._

_Lee Yunhee is one of Cyberlife ex-researcher and was Ahn Junyoung’s assistant when desigining the PL600 type and her husband, Lee Hyogeun, is one of the researchers that was fired from Cyberlife two years ago. Their android, a prototype of PL600 went missing and so does their child, a 3-year-old Lee Woojin._

Seongwu widened his eyes at the mentioned name. He slowly turned to Daniel who also widened his eyes when hearing the news. Seongwu could never forgot the shocked, terrified, full of emotions that Daniel expressed when the male android turned his attention to Seongwu who’s standing in front of him.

“Junyoung- _ssi…._ Died?” Daniel asked, disbelief could be heard on his voice.

Seongwu nodded slowly and watched as Daniel closed his eyes in a hurtful expression and began to held Woojin even more tight.

Seongwu’s free hand was about to dial the police when Daniel opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Please. Help us.” Daniel pleaded and that was when Seongwu decided that he couldn’t refuse him.

* * *

After Seongwu dropped the important files that he found from Ahn Junyoung’s place at Cyberlife headquarters and filed for sick leave (he used allergy reaction to dust after the encounter at Ahn Junyoung’s house which Minhyun and Sungwoon eyed him suspiciously), he drove Daniel to his own apartment, on the other side of the city.

Seongwu made Daniel wear a cap, a face mask and long jacket to hide his android features before they exited the car. Lee Woojin, who has woken up, was surprisingly calm and quiet, as he buried himself on Daniel’s neck.

Seongwu let Daniel in first as he cautiously closed the door of his apartment. His apartment is not that huge but Seongwu think is big enough to accommodate two grown up male and a small child for now. Daniel took a seat on one of the pantry stool with Woojin in his arms.

“Hi, buddy. Are you hungry?” Seongwu asked friendly as he approached Woojin who’s still buried his face on Daniel’s neck. “I can make you my kind of fried rice. How’s that?”

Upon hearing the word _fried rice,_ Woojin’s ears perked up and slowly made an eye contact with Seongwu who grinned sweetly at the toddler. Seongwu gestured Daniel to wait as he cooked the fried rice, one of the food that he’s confident to cook it.

20 minutes later, Daniel was seen feeding Woojin, full of smiles and cute noises to the toddler who giggles every time Daniel did a choo-choo train with a spoon full of rice. Seongwu leaned across the pantry table and couldn’t help but smile at the interaction that seemed real and genuine. It was an exchange that could be seen between a human parent and their child, not an android with a child.

 The clock strikes noon when Daniel managed to tuck Woojin for an afternoon nap in Seongwu’s bed and Seongwu was leaning on the kitchen pantry, waiting for Daniel. The android took a seat across Seongwu.

"How.. Did Junyoung- _ssi_ died?" Daniel opened his mouth first, staring at Seongwu's eyes. Seongwu lets out a breath and began to explained how Ahn Junyoung jumped from his lab, 30 floor high, and no one knew why. For now, it was a suicide, according to the police, that is. Upon listening about how Ahn Junyoung died, Daniel became quiet. Still, Seongwu didn't have time in the world to just stare at Daniel. Sooner or later, the police would find out he's hiding a prime suspect of a double-murder and before the police came, he had to know the truth from Daniel's own mouth.

“Look. Do you want to tell me what actually happened?” Seongwu broke the silence with a simple question before continued, “The news said that you killed both of your masters. Is that true?”

“No!” Daniel shouted, much to Seongwu’s surprised. “Yunhee… I would never hurt her. I would never hurt Yunhee and Woojin.

They’re like a family to me. I would never harm my family.”

Seongwu was pretty taken aback with Daniel’s statement. It was the first time he heard an android acting like this. Acting humane, that is.

“So, what happened?” Seongwu calmly asked. And so, Daniel told Seongwu the full story of what happened and Seongwu silently listened. He hopefully hoped that the police would find that Daniel didn’t kill Yunhee but he was trying to protect Yunhee and Woojin from Hyogeun who assaulted them.

But, looking the circumstances, it sounded a bit naïve.

Seongwu could picture what Daniel might received if the police had find him. He will be detained or worst, killed at sight because he had been labeled as a deviant. And if any law enforcement officers met a deviant, they were told to kill them immediately. This is just—so many happening in this case alone that Seongwu began to experiences headaches.

The deviant matters were more complicated than Seongwu expected it to be. It’s not just an android broke one, two or all the three laws that the Cyberlife engraved inside their program. It’s something more than that and Seongwu couldn’t fully grasped the concept.

On the other side, it was interesting. If only Seongwu could do some research to it—as a matter of fact he can. He can do research of deviants by breaking Daniel into small parts and analyzed them one by one to find out why. If he managed to find what’s wrong with deviants, he might get promoted and Cyberlife could prevent the deviant matters from happening ever again.

“What are you going to do?” Seongwu asked, when he realized Daniel had finished telling the story.

Daniel shook his head. “I… Honestly don’t know. I just want Woojin to be safe.” Daniel took a glance over at Seongwu’s bedroom where Woojin was sleeping, Seongwu could feel the protective instinct coming out from Daniel's body. “I want to protect him against all the bad from the world.”

After Daniel finished telling the story, both of them could hear a scream coming from Seongwu’s room. Daniel was the first one arrived at Seongwu’s room and began to soothe the toddler, who most likely experienced a nightmare. The android easily picked him up and cradle the toddler in his arms, whispering words that Seongwu could not made out in a soft and comforting voice.

A meter away, Seongwu could see his phone lying around. All he need, if he wanted to do a research about what’s wrong with deviants and analyzed their parts- _Daniel's parts-_  to find out, all he need is to pushed a button.

But on the other side, his humanity side screamed not to do it. Because from the look of it; how Daniel expressed different ranges of emotions, how Daniel chose to defend his family and put saving Woojin as his primary priority, how Daniel and Woojin’s interaction looked like two human interaction; full of warmth and love instead of a cold android pats that Seongwu expected it to be; Daniel is not just android.

At this point, Daniel is a _living_ being. Not a mere machine. If Seongwu wanted to tear Daniel apart, part by part, after deactivated him then Seongwu could probably feel as if he had murder a living person. Seongwu is also afraid the emotional baggage small Woojin would carry if his last caretaker disappeared from his life. 

Push the button of the phone  
Leave Daniel and Woojin be

* * *

 

**_What path would you choose for Seongwu?_**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCCESSFULLY FINISH THE ONGNIELWEEK CHALLENGE!!!! man this fanfic is really fun to write though I had to watch I Robot and scrolled the Detroit : Become Human wiki but it's really fun. Especially the fact that I made this under 6 hours WOOHOO adrenaline rush. I haven't thought that well about the outcome so I had to end it there, if you want me to explore more of this AU, just let me know.
> 
> Please know that I do initially wanted these two elements (I Robot concept because I love their concept of robotics background and Detroit : Become Human) to mix so yeah. I apologize if you might find them weird ;___; Also I know Cyberlife is only based on Detroit but ahahahaha i'm too confused if i had to make a new 'Cyberlife' so let's just say they opened a branch in Korea shall we? //hit 
> 
> also if it's okay if we made this happened in the Detroit : Become Human canon? even though i slipped I, Robot references?? ahhahaahahaha//hit
> 
> Here it is. Seriously, I really had fun writing this kind of AUs. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me across the challenge! My twitter is open for ongniel fans, you can find me @meshiin_! I'll see you in other ongniel fanfics that I may produce in the future (amen!)


End file.
